The present invention relates to synchronous time systems and particularly to systems having “slave” devices synchronized by signals transmitted by a controlling “master” device. More particularly, the present invention relates to synchronous time systems, wherein the master device wirelessly transmits the signals to the slave devices.
Conventional hard-wired synchronous time systems (e.g., clock systems, bell systems, etc.) are typically used in schools and industrial facilities. The devices in these systems are wired together to create a synchronized system. Because of the extensive wiring required in such systems, installation and maintenance costs may be high.